Who Knew There Was So Much Involved In Cherry Popping
by Anunkindraven
Summary: This is the Story of Stiles and Derek's first time. Apparently it is more than one chapter. And Stiles is fixated on balloons, because they are easier to think about then sex. Side project of Punctuation While Texting story. Requested by Personal-Color, so this is all their fault. Unbeta'd *Warning* This fic will contain sex, sex and sex between 2 men (eventually)
1. Chapter 1

Stiles totally had ideas about what he wanted for his big night. I mean, that's perfectly normal. Everybody plans out how they'd like to lose their virginity right? Scott says "No!" when Stiles asks him about it, but that's just Scott. Erica, Lydia and Allison say that it's totally normal, but that he should also plan for things to change. Whatever that means Stiles scoffs to himself.

Anyway, he wants balloons. It's not very conventional. He thinks most people might want rose petals, but he's not a girl and those things smell and werewolf boyfriend with a sensitive nose. So dinner first and then sexy time. But yeah balloons and candles. Hey, the candles are totally legit lighting, not soppy romantic stuff. I mean, he doesn't want glaring overhead lights given how scrawny he is, but naked Derek, so not dark either. Besides, he just keeps imagining how much more clumsy he will be in the dark and he wants sex, not a concussion or a hospital visit. So the candles are on his list.

A bed was mandatory, so that cut most of their standard makeout locations off of the where to bang Stiles list. No Dad's kind puts his house on the no list given that he had leaked the whole I'm going to have sex with my boyfriend thing. He's certain his Dad was not going to be taking the night shift on his birthday eve as a result of that stupid fb event. The location was completely stressing him out. Hotels are just so cheap and the idea of a B&B where the owner is somewhere in the house maybe listening kinda creeps Stiles out. Derek told him to stop worrying about it, he'd take care of the location, but seriously this was coming from the guy who lived in a burnt out house and a broken down subway train?! So Stiles just frets semi quietly about it. Weirdly enough it's Scott who calms him down about the whole thing saying "Dude! Enough! It's not like Derek is going to be a dick about the whole thing given his sex history issues. You know he's going to want you to have nicer better memories." Stiles totally wanted to kiss him until Scott finished off with telling him to stop being such a girl and never to mention anything about Derek and sex around him again. Sooo unfair and unreasonable, given the whole mooning over Allison thing.

But the more Stiles thinks about it, the more he wanted to have this be a wonderful happy time for both he and Derek to replace all the bad of Derek's old and now completely irrelevant first time. This is going to be the first time that both he and Derek deserve. Did he just revirginate his werewolf boyfriend's ass?! Well yes he had and so what. People rewrite history all the time. So again balloons and candles work for every happy occasion. Hats would be stupid, but Stiles does look forward to the day he gets to see Derek in a polystyrene birthday hat. He supposes that he would be too tired and cozy after everything for confetti or shooting streamers.

So Derek finally just tells him that he is taking Stiles out for dinner and that they will be going to the still yet undisclosed location and that they will do whatever Stiles feels comfortable doing. He also tells Stiles that they are not doing anything below the belt for at least a week before the big day! Stiles cries foul play. Derek tells him that he has everything taken care of and that all he needs to do is relax and have a nice shower before dinner. Stiles HATES it when people tell him to relax! He just can't do that. But he suffers through the week of no sex or what he likes to call "the week he spent trying to torture Derek with reminders about why he thinks Stiles mouth is so pretty" because it was all for a good cause right?! And if he just spent more time in the shower or alone in his room "researching" then no one needs to know about it. Except of course everyone knows about it since Stiles complains to everybody who will listen and even those who won't.

Stiles of course pesters Danny with all kinds of questions about what to expect and what are some good moves to do because he just doesn't want to be surprised or seem incapable. He's mostly really worded about just coming and embarrassing himself, until Danny reminds him that "1. You're a teenager, so trust me you'll be back in the game in no time and 2. It's Derek that needs to worry about maintain the erection until after penetration not stiles." He also made a suggestion about having an ice cold glass of water by the bed and what its uses could be that made Stiles smile.

The day arrives and Stiles is a bundle of nerves. Does he manscape, should he not eat, will baby powder help make him smell fresh down there?! Hyperventilating becomes a thing and so does texting Danny. He gets a yes to trimming, a you need to eat before you pass out to the food question and a no to the baby powder because "that shit smells". In the end Danny comes over with Jackson of all people and makes him play lacrosse for a few hours and kills time after playing video games. Jackson spends most of the day smirking at him and is a pretty instant on lacrosse practice being a real workout, but he wasn't a douchey as he could have been. There were the inevitable comments about Stiles being the "receiver" and why he should play in net, but for Jackson, that was mild. All in all, it was kind of awesome and so Stiles couldn't resist hugging them before they left. Danny was cool about it and Jackson pretended he hated it with a "the fuck Stiles" after allowing the hug for two seconds before pushing Stiles away.

The guys had left him about an hour and a half before Derek was picking him up, so Stiles jumped in his car and went to the store to buy a balloon. He figured that Derek deserved to have at least one balloon, after all he had probably heard all about Lydia's get well balloon and well Stiles loved Derek more. When he'd originally gone shopping for the balloons, he had looked at the one that had said "You're really really old" because come on totally funny, but resisted. He was helplessly unable to resist the one that had the baby looking down his own diaper that said "Yup I'm a boy" so that one got ordered. Then the red heart was just so classic and really it wasn't just his ass and his virginity that Stiles was handing over to his sexy boyfriend, so yeah the heart was perfect. He also got the one that said "To the world's greatest boyfriend also known as Mr. Sexypants", because who knew that balloon even existed! He's not even sure how he's supposed to resist the one call the big bad wolf, so he doesn't. The shop owner has them ready for him when he comes in so all he has to do is pay and make sure they don't fly away whilst getting them home.

Once home, he jumps in the shower and cleans himself thoroughly maybe he jerks off just a little bit. He'd had Danny and Jackson help pick his outfit out already so it's just a matter of dressing. Surprisingly it had been Jackson who had suggested he might want to apply lip balm throughout the day to make certain he didn't have chapped lips. Stiles puts on a final application. When he gets downstairs his Dad is home.

"Big night?" His dad asks it's in between a question and a statement.

"Yes. Well…probably. I mean it's supposed to be, but all without pressure on either side." Stiles aims for trying to have the right answer. I mean, that's hard to do with a Dad who had more pamphlets then that lady from Glee. "And we know, be safe and all that."

"I know son, we went over that the other day. Nice balloons." Stiles can't help but smile looking at them.

"They are great right? Not too much? Maybe I should have done flowers of something. DO you buy the guy that's going to deflower you flowers?" He asks his Dad before he can stop himself and grimaces when his Dad winces a little.

"This is a little out of my field son. I mean, I brought flowers for your Mum the first time we did any hanky panky. I'm guessing with you and Derek it's an equal opportunity situation? But the balloons are good. They are a Stiles sort of touch."

"Yeah okay thanks Dad." Stiles gets out. Then before the conversation can go further they hear the sound of the car pulling up. Stiles' Dad makes him wait for Derek to come to the door, because he says that that's the right thing to do, even though all Stiles want to do is run out the door and jump Derek. It's not a long wait, so it appears that Derek had expected to come to the door. Derek and his Dad exchange some pleasantries uncomfortably while Stiles rounds up his balloons and then Stiles is dragging them off to the car. "Bye Dad! See you some time tomorrow." He yells over his shoulder.

Derek makes him pause for a kiss before allowing him to get into the car with the balloons. Stiles knows they must be annoying, but Derek doesn't say anything, he just smiles at Stiles before driving them off. Stiles can't stop his knee from bouncing and while Derek does glance at it, he doesn't tell Stiles to stop like he usually would. He can't help but notice that they are headed towards the Hale house. It kinda worries him, but he decides to go on faith and not freak out. Instead he talks about how they guys had come over to play lacrosse and how everyone had texted to wish him an early Happy Birthday or to wish them a good evening and stuff. He might have mentioned that he had wished that Scott had stopped by too.

"Sorry." Derek said "I had him helping me out. I thought Danny would be a better hang out buddy, and well I needed Scott's help with choosing some things."

That kinda actually settled Stiles down a bit. It was sweet. Scott working on the set up for his losing his virginity! He could mock him forever!It also meant that Derek had really put thought into the night. His heart felt almost overflowing as they pulled up in front of the house. So he grabbed the balloons by their strings and shoved them towards Derek hoping they would express everything he was feeling. "I got these for you. I picked them out special." Of course whatever Derek said back was muffled by all the balloons that were in his face. "OMG I should have given them to you out of the car." Stiles is flushed and nervous again. Derek just manages to push the balloons aside and give Stiles a kiss that manages to be tender and sexy all at the same time before telling Stiles that he loves them.

When they get to the front porch Derek really looks at them. He laughs at the sexy boyfriend, growls at the wolf (but in that sexy rumble that always gets Stiles to half-mast), checks Stiles out after the baby one and smiles at the heart. It just makes Stiles sigh contentedly. Derek makes him wait on the porch while he puts the balloons in a safe place. He's back before Stiles has too much time to fret. Then he takes Stiles' hand and leads him to the clearing a little ways from the house where they usually practice. There is a table and set of chairs and candlelight set out in the clearing. The table has all of the foods that Stiles loves, curly fries, hamburgers, etc., including beef stroganoff with pickles. It looks just like his Mum would make. Derek catches him looking at the dish and explains "Scott said it was your favourite. Your Dad let us copy the recipe. It took us three times to get it to look right. I did a trial run last week and Erica said I poisoned them, but Scott said this one tasted pretty close. I hope you don't mind its outside and that the food isn't fancy."

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles grins "It's awesome! It's so awesome that I'm totally NOT going to be able to mock Scott for helping pop my cherry in some small way aren't I." He can't help but pout a little about that. But then he's sitting down and eating dinner with Derek. It's great. There are stars above them and noises from the dark woods surrounding them, but he feels safe and happy and like this is going to be the best birthday ever. Derek has arranged the table so that they are sitting kitty corner to each other instead of across the table which is great because it means Stiles can touch Derek and so he does. He talks and runs his fingers along Derek's arm or holds his hand for a minute or bumps knees with him. He is even bold enough a few times to put his hand on Derek's thigh. Derek mostly listens to Stiles talking, but he does add in his thoughts here or there. He also puts his arm across the back of Stiles chair a few times, squeezes Stiles' hand, rubs the back of his neck and gives him a few hungry kisses. Dinner ends when Stiles blows out a single candle on a single cupcake which is chocolate peanut butter flavoured. He and Derek share. It's messy and gooey and leads to fingers being sucked and lips being licked. It's hot and the perfect segue to the next portion of the evening.


	2. Sex, fluff and Scooby Doo

The kissing becomes very intense and carnal very quickly. You can't deny a teenage boy satisfaction and not expect him to get hot and bothered very easily especially when a super hot guy is kissing him with intentions. Stiles whines in the back of his throat when Derek pulls away and rests his forehead against Stiles. "You're okay with this moving forward? You can say stop at any time, okay." The first is said as a question, the second as a statement or declaration.

"I am totally up for this. Like as in my dick is way hard. It's a proud peacock." When Derek looks amused Stiles feels compelled to add "Don't make me take away the best boyfriend balloon!"

Which only makes Derek chuff, smile and shake his head all at once. Then he presses his lips against Stiles forehead and gives him a kiss. "Thank you." He says as he takes Stiles' hand and leads him into the house and up the stairs. Stiles feels triumphant. Even if he sucks at sex, he totally rocks as a boyfriend! He knows the thank you is for so many things. It's for trusting Derek with his first time, for making Derek laugh, for loving him even though they haven't said the words out loud and for just being Stiles.

When Stiles and Derek reaches the top of the stairs, Derek pauses to push Stiles up against the hallway wall and kiss him passionately. Stiles can taste some nerves in the kiss. It thrills him that Derek might be as nervous about this as he is (well not as nervous, because hello first time here) because it means that it matters. Derek keeps kissing Stiles, but now they are moving through a door into a room that in the past was bare and with a mattress on the floor. Derek pulls back once more and whispers in Stiles' ear "Happy Birthday Stiles." Then he spins Stiles around so that his back is pressed again Derek's front and he can take in the room. It's been painted a midnight blue and there is an actual bed with four posters (don't think about being tied up) and a floor rug over refurbished hardwood floors. There are candles everywhere and Stiles' balloons are tied to the handle of one of the bedside tables. "Derek, it's incredible. You did this for me? For us?" He leans back into Derek's arms and tilts his head back so he can look at Derek.

Derek just smiles down at him with his eyes and a slight upturn of the corners of his mouth. Stiles just has to pull Derek's head down towards his to press a kiss awkwardly on his mouth. Stiles turns in Derek's arms and presses his mouth in an open mouth kiss against Derek's. Fortunately Derek had opened his mouth at the same time or it would have been one of those weird wet too much kisses. Instead it's warm and moist and Derek's tongue is sliding its way into his mouth and rubbing against his own tongue. Stiles can feel his heart racing and his face flush. He shoves Derek's leather coat off of his shoulders. Derek starts pressing open kisses along Stiles' jaw nipping a little with his teeth. Stiles knows where Derek is headed. Stiles has very sensitive ears. Apparently they are hardwired to his dick. Derek's tongue starts to lathe the edge of his ear before encompassing it nearly entirely In his mouth. There are teeth and tongue and rumbling noises which makes his knees buckle. Literally. So Stiles wraps his legs around Derek's waste and Derek puts his hands under his ass to hold him up. Stiles can't stop the groans that come from his throat as Derek continues to eat his ear. He hardly notices that they are moving until his back hits the bed.

Derek stands between Stiles' legs and grunts at him "Shirts off." Stiles always finds it hot that Derek becomes monosyllabic when aroused. He watches as Derek toes off his shoes and pulls he shirt off. Once the floor show is done, Stiles toes off his own shoes. One went flying a little further then Stiles meant to. Fortunately it hit the wall harmlessly and missed any of the candles. "Sorry," he says sheepishly. "A little over eager." He guesses the Derek is too when his only real reaction is a flare of his nostrils and an hand reaching to unbutton his jeans. What was he supposed to be doing again? Oh yeah shirts off. Eager to watch Derek take off his pants, while wondering whether he was going commando or not Stiles tries to quickly shuck his shirt off. So of course it goes horribly wrong and his shirt gets caught around his arms behind his head. "A little help here?" He asks Derek.

"No. Not yet." Derek says as he shoves his jeans over his hips and down his legs. Stiles stops struggling and just stares. He just loves looking at Derek's body. It's beautiful, a work of art. "Come here." He says to Derek waving his which are still above his head indicating Derek should come towards him. Derek does step closer, but only to undue Stiles' pants and pull both his pants and his underwear off. Derek was left kneeling between Stiles legs. Stiles can feel Derek's breath against his knees and then his hands on his kneecaps spreading his legs apart. Then there is the wet hard muscle of Derek's tongue tracing swirls along the inside of his right thigh. His dick has gotten soooo hard it begins to leak cum on his stomach. Stiles just lays his back down on the bed and enjoys the feeling of Derek's tongue, breath and the scruff of his beard. When Derek begins to nuzzle his crotch and lick the underneath of his penis, Stiles begins to moan. Moaning and cries of Derek, more and harder are standard fair for what spews out of Stiles mouth.

When he is done and Stiles's dick has been licked clean, Derek begins to suck, lick and nip his way across and then up Stiles' chest. Of course at one point Derek hits a ticklish spot and Stiles can't stop the giggle from coming out. He really wishes he could because it kind of sounds like Scooby doo. The thing is even though Derek's scruff made him sound like Scooby, he had always thought of himself as either a Scrappy or a Velma. Velma's kinda an obvious choice because she's smart and nerdy hot, but Scrappy has spunk and isn't afraid of anything. His attention is suddenly brought back into focus when Derek bites, not nips, one of his nipples. "Need to have my hands free, now!" He says with some urgency to Derek. Derek just reaches up and helps pull the shirt from where it had gotten caught. Stiles loves that Derek gets him. That he just asks and Derek doesn't say why or anything. Hands free to wander over Derek's back and to grab his ass makes it easier for Stiles to stay in the here and now.

While Derek continues to mark his chest and neck Stiles begins to trust up against Derek's dick. He loves the way it feels when their dicks rub against each other. When Derek's dick leaves a trail of pre-cum against his. God it's so hot and arousing and he just wants Derek to fuck him now! Derek has bitten licked and sucked probably the world's darkest hickey just where his neck and shoulder meet. The sucking motion he feels all the way down to his cock. He grabs his and Derek's cocks in his hands, deciding to jack them off together, because he body just needs relief now, but Derek pulls back. He pulls Stiles closer to the edge of the bed and reaches over to his bedside drawer, the one with the ballons attached to the handle and pulls out a bottle of lube. He tosses it on the bed by Stiles' ass, shuts the drawer and gets on his knees in front of Stiles. Shoving Stiles' legs apart Derek noses around Stiles' cock and then licks his balls. He nips the skin of Stiles' inner thigh and then leans up over Stiles to kiss him. Their mouths collide and separate and open find each other again. Derek sucks up all the air from Stiles' mouth, or so it seems. All the while Derek is grinding his dick against Stiles. Derek's hand reaches for the bottle of lube. He presses a few kisses on Stiles' collar bone and leans back huffing. He runs a finger along Stiles' already sensitive dick and then licks his finger clean of the fluid it picked up. "Are you sure? " Derek asks. Knowing that this is the one time not to joke Stiles refrains from saying all the things that pop into his mind and manages to only say the word yes. Derek nods, leans in and places a kiss on Stiles' lips that he can only describe as both loving and accepting. It was like a promise in a kiss.

When Derek finally opens the lube, the smell of strawberries hits the air. The last thing Stiles had been expecting was that Derek would use any kind of scented lube. "Strawberry? Really? Stiles tries not to snort because that just really isn't pretty when that happens.

"It reminds me of you. How you smell." Derek growls hiss finger already beginning to slid into Stile's ass. Stiles reminds himself to breathe and bear down as his mind is still trying to get on board with this strawberry thing.

"I smell like fruit?'

"You smell earthy, sweet and juicy." Just as Stiles is getting on board with the strawberry smell and the finger in his ass, Derek adds "Like sunshine and innocence." And all Stiles can think is really {he's not feeling all that innocent at the moment. Especially when the second finger joins the first and his prostrate is brushed against. "Yet ripe for the plucking and I'm the one going to do the plucking."

"Ohhh my god, hells yeah. Strawberries...totally cool, just right there again and yeah." And yeah, Strawberries are great Stiles thinks, totally hot when mixed up in the scent of Derek and sex and it wasn't a girly scent at all. Within minutes Stiles doesn't care about anything at all except keeping Derek's fingers as in three in his ass and stroking exactly there. Of course that doesn't last. Of course Derek pulls his fingers out before Stiles comes, because Derek is just evil like that.

Derek just laughs, because of course Stiles has said that out loud. He has Stiles spread as far as his legs will go and he is putting lube on Stiles hand and directing it over his cock. God Derek has such a beautiful cock. "I want to suck it." Stiles can't stop himself from saying even while the virgin Stiles in his head is yelling at him to stop distracting Derek from his purpose.

"Other uses for it right now Stiles" Derek says to him as he removes Stiles hand from his dick and positions his head at the mouth of Stiles' ass. Stiles can't help but nod in enthusiastic agreement. It is both hot and borderline painful as Derek pushes his way in slowly. Stiles does panting breathes until it becomes easier. Derek withdraws almost all the way and pushes in again, just that little bit further. He does it again and again, each time easing a little further into Stiles until he bottoms out. Stiles breathes out deeply then and feels his body clutch around Derek. Derek is inside him. His mind and heart race and pulse as does his dick. This is hot and amazing and everything he wanted. It's him and Derek, Derek in him. He pulls Derek's face to his and begins to lick his way into his mouth, even though he has to angle himself up and it isn't easy. But it's worth it. Because the taste of Derek is just incredible and the new angle has Derek brushing up where he should and has Stiles completely back in the game. Sensing this Derek holds Stiles in place and he pushes hard and harder still into Stiles and hits the spot. Derek is growling in his ear about how hot and tight he is and how sexy he is and how he loves fucking him open and it is driving Stiles crazy. All that hot air over his ear when his body feels so sensitive and the timbre of Derek's voice just gets him all that much closer to coming.

Stiles knows that he must sound like either a really bad or a really awesome porno, because he can't stop moaning and groaning and whimpering and sighing. He can't stop the Yells of Derek and more and harder and he especially can't stop the begging for something undefined which just come out as "please, please please..." over and over again.

Derek finally puts his reaming hand on Stiles' cock and slides his hand in tandum with his thrusts. Its awkward, but in Stiles' mind it is the best thing ever. He feels his balls tighten and his internal muscles must too, because as he shouts out his release, he feels Derek's come splash inside him. Derek pulls out gently and Stiles does his best not to wince. He feels good, but it doesn't mean that it's not going to hurt a little. Derek disappears into what Stiles presumes is the bathroom and he hears the sound of water running. Cleaning up sounds like a good idea. In theory, because Stiles is just to tire to move. He drifts a little, his mind wandering over what just happened and what an awesome birthday he is having already. He hears Derek come back into the room and isn't really surprised when Derek has a wet cloth and wipes Stiles' stomach and genitals clean. He's not surprised either when Derek does nothing to clean the come slowly releasing itself from his ass. He figures it's a scenting werewolf thing and doesn't complain. Not his sheets, so not his problem. Derek disappears back into the bathroom and after a moment, the water is turned off. Derek returns to the bedroom and picks Stiles up. Stiles flounders a little, but without much effort, because he's warn out by his sexy werewolf boyfriend. Derek just ignores his efforts and carries him bride style into the bathroom. It appears that work has been done In here too. He doesn't see much of it before he is carefully deposited into the already filled bathtub.

"I am not four! I'm a big boy and know how to use a shower!" Stiles says indignantly..

"Baths are better for sore muscles." Derek replies. "Relax and just let it sooth you. I'm going to change the sheets and then I'll join you."

When Derek leaves the room he dims the lights and Stiles notices that there are candles lit in the bathroom too. The tub is big enough to fit two if snuggled and there is a large step in rain shower in the corner. There are what Stiles would have to describe now as his and his sinks in the built in modern sink cabinet. Everything is what and crisp except for the blue accent colours which run through the tiles, the paint and the towels. When Derek comes back into the room, Stiles shifts forward and makes room for Derek to climb in behind him. With Derek putting his legs on either side of Stiles. Derek puts the jets of the tub on low and they just relax cuddled in the tub together. "Are you okay?" Derek asks.

I'm fine. Wonderful really. Almost lethargic, but in the best possible way. I wonder if this is what Batman feels like when he gets home after he has arrested the bad guy and the endorphins have run out..." Stiles feels himself ramble. It's either that or say how fucking in love he is at this moment.

"In other words you are good and happy and tired. I'm happy too." Stiles' eyes goggle at that. Derek just said the "h" word. "I never knew that sex with someone you love can be so filled with laughter and happiness and still be hot." Stiles whips his head around as far as he can and as fast as he can so that he can see Derek's eyes. His own amber eyes begging Derek to say it again. "You heard me." Derek says to him putting a kiss on his lips. "You make me laugh. You make me happy. Yes I love you." Stiles feels his eyes well up. It has all been too much. He turns and cuddles his head under Derek's chin snuffling away and the tears fall. Derek just rubs his back until he calms. Derek gets them out of the tub, dried and tucked into bed. It's not until he is wrapped tightly into Derek's arms, nose pressed on his collarbone on the verge of sleep that Stiles finally mummers back. "I love you too."


	3. Inbetween

**Let me know if you think this ought to be in Punctuation is Important story or here.**

"Hey, Dad? Remember that promise you made me make after I had my first wet dream and you gave me that lecture about sex and the whole "with great power comes great responsibility" and how I better strap one on or raise the consequence, because you weren't Janelle's mom and any babies were my responsibility?" This is Stiles' opening salvo when he call his Dad the morning after he and Derek had had sex for the first time. A promise was a promise and Stilinski men kept them.

"Sure son, I remember. A man doesn't forget his first sex talk with his son, no matter how much he'd like to. Especially when said son had so many questions to ask. Why else do you think I've learned to come prepared with pamphlets since then?"

Stiles tries not to snicker when he remember just how many embarrassing questions he had asked his dad that day about his body, other boys bodies, sex ,women's bodies, orgasms, circumcision and porn etc. A few years older he can see how difficult some of his questions must have been for his dad. Clearing his throat he adds "Well let's see if I can remember it all. 1. All parties to the event were sober and consenting. 2. Testing was done before hand and the sex was safe. 3. I have no regrets. 4. It was good and I'm happy. Are we good? Is that all the deets I was supposed to provide about my first time?"

"Yeah we're good. I just wanted to be sure you were happy and safe and had made the decisions from the right emotional/mental place. Your mother would have been so much better at dealing with this stuff."

"Stiles could hear the emotion in his Dad's voice. "We're good Dad. That speech on sex and responsibility was good. You used a Spiderman reference, which was very cool and made me pay attention. It was a guy thing. I don't think Mum would have thought of it." Stiles wished he could express enough to his Dad how much he appreciated him and what he did for him every day.

"So your Mum probably would have been proud of both of us then huh." He Dad says.

Stiles pauses and really tries not to say it but..."So you're saying Mum would have been proud about me popping my cherry? Or would she be proud because of how I did it? Or..."

"Bye Stiles" His Dad says over his continued rambling before hanging up on him. Stiles just smiles before putting his own phone down and looking over at where Derek is eating his breakfast in bed.

"Sooo.." He says to Derek stealing a piece of bacon right off of Derek's fork "After breakfast we can go another round right? I mean the party isn't until dinner..."

"You sure you're up for it?" Derek asks while feeding him eggs from the shared plate.

Swallowing quickly Stiles answered "Uhhh teenager here. I'm more likely to be 'up' for more than you will in a 12 hour period."

"Challenge accepted." Derek said with a smirk on his face.

"What? Oh shit, really?!" Stiles isn't certain whether to be happy or worried, so he goes for a combination of both. He begins shovelling food in his mouth, because the sooner they can get to the sex? Well the better everything is.


End file.
